remorse
by Moira-girl
Summary: This is another Zutara fic if any of you know me from youtube as catholicchick yes I transered my obsession over here it's based after Zuko sides with Azula in the season 2 finally. It is NOT a sequal to my last fic.
1. Zuko's dream

_**Zuko…**_

"_Zuko where are you?" called Zuko's mother._

"_I'm right here!" cried Zuko running towards his mother who seemed to look right past him._

"_Zuko! Zuko! Where are!" she called again as she had when he was young and his mother had good news for him._

"_Mom! I'm right here! Mom, what is it?" called Zuko from right in front of her._

"_No, you are not my son," answered Ursa looking at Zuko for the first time._

"_Yes! It's me mom!" cried Zuko tears welling up in his eyes._

"_No, my son listens to me," she replied simply, "have you seen him?"_

"_I do listen to you!" cried Zuko now allowing the tears to flow freely._

"_No, I told my son to remember who he is and be true to himself," she replied stubbornly._

"_I am true to myself! I do know who I am! I'm Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai!" Zuko fell to his knees weeping before his mother._

"_No my son would not betray his Uncle," she replied simply._

"_I didn't betray him; he betrayed me!" Zuko cried this weak excuse._

"_No my brother in law is to noble for that," responded Ursa as she turned and walked off disappearing into the dark, "tell me if you see my Zuko."_

"_I **AM** Zuko!" cried Zuko trying to grab onto his mothers hand to stop her from disappearing bust his hands went right through her wrist as if he'd just tried to grab a cloud, "I am Zuko, mom!" he shouted at the disappearing figure, "Azula even agreed with me!" but it was too late his mother's form was gone._

_Suddenly, with his mother's form gone he was plunged into total darkness and faces started spinning around him. First was Katara "I thought you'd changed!" choked her tear stained face. "I have" he shouted back but before the statement was out of his mouth Katara's face went behind him and Aang's face came out. "Do you think we could have been friends then too?" he asked innocently Zuko stared at the face and wanted punch it but before he could react the face went behind him and the face that came out was his Uncle Iroh's "I'd hoped you were stronger then your sister" it said and made tears well up in Zuko's eye, "I tried!" he tried to explain once again losing view of the face before he was able to get out the excuse. Then Katara, Uncle Iroh, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Mai, Ty Lee, his Father, and his mother's faces were spinning around him. He could her snatches of conversations he'd had or over heard floating around in the darkness. "YOU LIED TO ME!!!" "Like I've never done that before" "Azula always lies" "I still think our Father would make a better Fire Lord then his royal tea loving kookiness" "Azula always lies" "Father want you home. Family is suddenly very important to him" "Azula always lies" "Zuko, it is time for you to make an important decision" "Azula always lies" "You will be welcomed back as a war hero" "but I don't have the avatar what if father doesn't restore my honor?" "It doesn't matter you restored your honor here today." "Azula always lies" "Azula always lies" "Azula always lies" The voices grew steadily until they were shouting "AZULA ALWAYS LIES!!" in his ear. _

_Zuko clamped his hands over his ears and slammed his eyes shut. "I didn't do it! I didn't mean to!" Zuko shouted at the, now yelling, chanting voice in his ear. The voice that kept a pulsing rhythm "Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies". Zuko suddenly realized it was his mother's voice._

"Mom!" shouted Zuko sitting bolt upright in his bed sweating. His covers were sticking to his skin as he looked around his room. His room with in the royalty section of the palace in Ba Sing Se. The room Azula had given him for betraying his Uncle and Katara. Zuko screamed quietly screamed into the covers over his knees. What had he done!?


	2. regrets

_**Toph, Katara, Aang, and the Earth King…**_

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Zuko as he looked down on his friends, "I know we lost but we've lost before we'll just keep going and gather some troops to invade the Fire Nation on the solstice the long way!" announced Sokka uncharacteristically optimistic. He knew enough about fighting that a depressed and beaten group wouldn't do to well in a battle. They'd camped on a hill over look Ba Sing Se because Appa was tiered and they were contemplating joining up with Katara and Sokka's father. "The Earth Kingdoms fallen, but the Fire Nation still hasn't won! The water tribes are still standing strong!" he announced pointing out the one glimmer of hope, "besides fire benders were stronger with out a moon I bet water bending will be way stronger with a solar eclipse!"

"We just left him," mumbled Katara numbly wrapping her arms around her knees as she rocked back and fourth on her heals staring blankly down on Ba Sing Se, "He protected us, he found me, and just left him."

"Iroh will be fine," comforted Sokka putting a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"How do you know!" shouted Katara, "Aren't you the one who is always saying how horrible the Fire Nation is! He protected me! He protected Aang! The Fire Nation's worst enemy! What will they do! He's got to be the worst kind of traitor now in there eyes!" she shouted it getting louder and louder until she was sobbing by the end.

Toph and Aang's expressions mimicked Katara's words as there eyes welled up with tears as well. Sokka was slightly shocked to see Toph on the verge of tears. Sokka looked over at the Earth King who was absent mindedly stroking his bears head as he looked out over his former home. Sokka took a deep breath. This was going to be harder then he expected.

"Let's go see dad, and tell him to abandon his post. He shouldn't protect Ba Sing Se if it's controlled by the Fire Nation," reasoned Sokka, trying to keep everyone's mind off the failure so fresh on there minds. He knew if they were moving it could get there minds' off the defeat and the…losses…for at least a little while, "We can figure out what to do from there!"

"Yes," answered Katara shakily climbing to her feet as she tried to stop her sobs and she wiped away her tears, "We can't do anything from here. We'll find a way to help him!" she announced as if to reassure herself more then anything else.

Toph and Aang silently stood up as well wiping tears from their eyes and continued to help Sokka pack up what was left of their camp. As they worked in silence they each tried to think of a plan to recruit enough water benders, earth benders, and warriors to lead a siege on the Fire Nation in only a few months while simultaneously freeing Iroh. None of them could come up with a plan.

While they were packing the Earth King got to his feet, standing in his regal poise without realizing it.

"What would like for me to do?" asked the Earth King as he walked over to the gang.

"Nothing your highness we've taken care of it," answered Sokka as he tossed the last of their three bags up to Aang. Toph hadn't even had to do anything there were so few things left of what they'd started with. Sokka sighed as he looked at their pathetic pile of belongings. This was becoming harder and harder. Now he had to recruit troops from all corners of the earth, save a Fire Nation traitor, _and_ no on top of that they pretty much had to buy a completely knew stash of supplies. Things were starting to look hopeless.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't worry the first two chapters were the only ones I was making that short. The rest will be short but a bit longer .


	3. Zuko's plan

_**Author's note:**_

Ok, so parts of this chapter are boring but they are all important to the story so I'd love it if you read it anyway .

_**Zuko…**_

Zuko walked over to the mirror in the back corner of the room as he used the back of his arm to wipe away his tears. He looked at his tear stained reflection with red puffy eyes. Sighing Zuko grabbed a hand full of water from the basin bellow the mirror and splashed his face a few times wiping away the traces of tears. His hair was a mess from tossing in his sleep and he ran a comb through his hair roughly taming it. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the dream. When he had first woke up he had been ready to run down to the dungeon, taking out anyone who got in his way, and save his uncle; but now that he was up and thinking 'more clearly' he decided not to do anything to haste just yet. 'After all' he argued with himself, 'being haste is exactly what had gotten his uncle locked up. The avatar was always being hasty and _always _being locked up for it. After all hadn't it been his uncle who had told him he needed to think things through?' By the time Zuko had finished dressing and considered himself presentable as a prince he walked softly out of his room.

It was very early in the morning so as Zuko walked down the halls he wasn't surprised to see the guards asleep at their posts. Zuko had always had soft steps. When he was younger he enjoyed walking down the halls trying to be as quiet as he possibly could and then sneaking up on a sleeping guard and shouting loudly in their ear, startling them awake as he ran off laughing. Zuko chuckled at this memory. His life had been so much more simple back then. As Zuko padded down the hall he was marveled at how quiet he had become. He knew that earth benders were far more sensitive then fire benders and it was harder to sneak up on them. Zuko didn't try to wake anyone up this time. He needed to think. As Zuko passed Azula's room he was surprised to hear talking behind the door. He'd never seen his sister or her friends as morning people. He snuck closer to the door trying hard no to even breathe.

"So what are we going to do?" he heard Ty Lee's voice float through the cracked door.

"Please tell me it's something remotely interesting," added Mai's bored voice.

"We'll be taking the prisoners home of course," added Azula's extremely confident voice, "as soon as father sends someone to take over Ba Sing Se for me while I'm gone."

"What about the avatar and his friends?" asked Ty Lee making Zuko's breath catch in his throat and nearly give away his position.

"The avatar is dead. I saw him fall. He died at my hands. The meddling water bender took him with her, but there is nothing that even she could do," answered Azula her voice void of any emotion, "his friends will split up and no longer be the Fire Nations problem with out the avatar uniting them."

Zuko didn't know why but he felt angry with his sister for talking about the avatar and his friends like that. He'd heard of this before. It was a respect for his enemies. They had beaten him before and know she was brushing his most worthy opponent off as never really a problem. Just as he was thinking about this Mai said something that snapped his attention back to there conversation.

"What about Zuko?" asked Mai sounding as if she had only asked for something to do. Zuko was surprised by this question. As far as he knew any issue about him had already been settled. His sister had granted him amnesty hadn't she?

"We'll pack him up with my Uncle," answered Azula her voice held a small amount of malice and Zuko picture her face curling into an evil grin. This couldn't be right! Azula had granted him amnesty! She had said he was a war hero! What was going on!?

"So, what? You really think he'll just tie himself up and jump on the boat with us?" asked Mai as Zuko heard rolling over to look at the princess.

"He'll go without any protest," answered the evil girl cryptically her voice now held a hint of pleasure. Like a cat playing with a mouse.

Zuko jerked away from the door almost giving away his cover yet again. He tried to walk quickly, and even more quietly, down the hall towards the kitchen. He pulled together a sloppy breakfast as he thought about what he'd over heard. His sister wouldn't do that to him. He knew that she wasn't kind and considerate but he hadn't expected her to be so dishonorable. Suddenly the voices from his dream hit him again full force. His mother's voice was screaming sadly in his ear 'AZULA ALWAYS LIES!' Zuko put a hand on his head as he shoved more food in his mouth. How had he been such an idiot? He'd fallen for his little sister's tricks again. He should have listened to Zhou all those months ago when he had told him that his father never wanted him back; but instead Zuko had held out hope for his father. 'Stupid! Stupid!' thought Zuko pounding the heal of his hand into his forehead. Suddenly Zuko heard soft foot steeps out side the kitchen and instantly straightened up and began eating like the royalty he. When he looked to the door he saw Ty Lee walk in. It had been about an hour sense he'd over heard the girl's discussion so it was now conceivable to be wake. In fact most of the guard had woken up a little over a half an hour ago.

"Good morning!" greeted Ty Lee cheerfully as she walked over to a cupboard and grabbed some food for her own breakfast. When she looked around Zuko was occupying the only small table and chair in the kitchen. People were expected to eat in the room just next door but Zuko had been to preoccupied to think about where he was eating.

"Good morning," yawned Zuko, he decided it was best if no one knew he knew anything just yet. He had to formulate a plan, "You can sit here I'm finished eating and I was about to leave anyway," added Zuko getting up and offering his chair to Ty Lee who took it happily as Zuko dumped his empty plate into the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Once he stood outside the kitchen door he realized he'd affectively blocked out a rather loud palace buzz. Apparently even without the normal rulers the staff still did there jobs as if nothing had happened. Zuko then realize that most of them probably hadn't realized that anything _had_ happened yet. Azula had planned on gathering all of the palace staff and forcing them to pledge allegiance to her today…if they planned on staying alive. Zuko chuckled slightly at the thought of how funny it would be if a mob of angry palace staff decided to try to over through Azula and succeeded. The more Zuko thought about it the more he realized how realistic that idea was. Azula wasn't the only one in there family who could organize a coup, but as Zuko thought about it Azula _had_ always been better at that kind of thing then him…Zuko shook his head. No, he wouldn't let Azula get into his head when she didn't even know that he was planning anything. Zuko needed to think. He walked up to his room abandoning stealth. Once he got to his room he rummaged around and found some candles and a mat. He set up a make shift meditation place in the corner of his room and began.

As he settled down it was business as usual. At first he had many random thoughts circling around in his head and he had to take many deep breaths to push those thoughts out of his mind. As he pushed to thoughts out of his mind he replaced them with concentration. He concentrated on his breathing. He allowed his breathing to fall into a regular rhythm. Then he concentrated on the warmth of the candles surrounding him. It always surprised Zuko how quickly he could feel the warmth of the candles when, when he had first sat down he didn't notice there warmth at all. Zuko sat for a few minutes concentrating on his breathing and the candles until he had control of what went through his head. Slowly he opened the gate in his mind and allowed a sing thought to slip into his mind. How to get himself and his uncle away from Azula. As he meditated he realized he'd picked to wide a subject to meditate on. He realized that his subject included 'What were his abilities' 'What were Azula's abilities' 'Where was his uncle' 'What was his uncle's condition' 'What were his talents worth verse Azula' 'How much support could he get' 'How could he get it?' 'How many Di Lee were there' and 'Were there actually any Fire Nation troops within Ba Sing Se yet.' Zuko took a few deeper breaths and focused on the fire again for a few moments and laid these questions out in front of his inner eye to pick the most important point first.

Zuko chose his easiest question first. 'What were his abilities?' Zuko reached inside himself and looked at his inner fire, not exactly looked, more along the lines of _felt_ his inner fire. He felt his determination. He saw his uncle and his mother's face; the fire grew stronger with love. He saw Azula and his father's faces; his fire grew stronger with hate. He still knew that his fire still wasn't strong enough to defeat Azula. Then a thought that he had barred slipped into his mind. It was a simple memory. "You must let go of your shame," his uncle voice said clearly in his ear. He thought about the fact that he could finally restore his honor, his own way, without anyone's approval, and his shame fell away; slowly at first but it fell faster and faster until Zuko's fire's strength was multiplied by four. He smiled. That fire was a match for Azula. Then he realized he'd answered three questions in one. He realized that his fire _could _beat Azula. This realization kindled his fire and it grew even stronger.

He decided to move onto a more difficult subject, his uncle. Next he chose 'Where was his uncle'. He thought back. He knew that the tunnel the avatar and his uncle had made probably hadn't been filled to Azula's satisfaction yet so his uncle probably wasn't down there. Iroh was considered a dangerous prisoner and he knew that the Earth Kingdom, like the Fire Nation, kept there most dangerous prisoners in mettle cells instead of, in the Earth Kingdom's case, earth cells. He had gotten a pretty good idea of how the Earth Kingdom typically laid out there prisons. High priority prisoners were typically kept in the center of the prison with rings of less important prisoners radiating out from the high priority prisoners until at the very edge there were the petty thieves. His Uncle was probably in the center or back of the dungeons under the palace. Zuko knew Azula well and in his meditative state he could understand her even more easily and he knew that, even though Azula herself wasn't trust worthy, she trusted others because most feared her enough to follow her orders without resistance. Those who resisted had always been easily stomped out. Azula would have told the Di Lee to put him in there most secure cell and assume it wasn't easily found. Zuko smiled. He'd put his long developed skills in walking silently to use to night now that he had an idea of where his uncle probably was. He could evaluate his uncle's condition when he found him.

Zuko wasn't foolish enough to believe that him and his Uncle could take out Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and the entire Di Lee without help so he focused on a new question, getting support. Azula had gained the Di Lee's support through fear. Zuko knew he couldn't bring himself to do that. He'd seen terror but more importantly he'd felt terror. The terror as he watched his merciless father approach him, the terror as he watched his merciless sister strike his Uncle in the ghost town, and the terror of finding his mother gone. Zuko shuddered he didn't even know how his family could use terror so freely. He'd seen terror in people because of him and it burned him inside. He'd seen the terror in the eyes of the people of the Southern Water Tribe; he'd seen terror in the avatar eyes. He'd seen terror. He shuddered again. No, he would not gain support through terror, but he'd learned no other way of gathering support. He thought back. How had the avatar and his friends acquired support? Sure many people were terrified of the power with in the avatar but Zuko knew the avatar never flaunted his power as a weapon. The avatar and his friends were always helping. When they helped people were willing to help them. They were also honest. Rarely hiding there identity. As Zuko contemplated there style of rallying support he thought back to how his easily Zuko and his uncle had fit in. He could go back to the lower ring to begin his search for help. He knew that the refuges would be the first to want to help get rid of the Fire Nation but he was Fire Nation as well. He needed some who he trusted to help bring the people around to who he was. He mind touched on Jin. From what he'd seen of her Zuko thought Jin seemed a bit rebellious and always ready for a fight; perfect. He needed someone else as well, someone used to being in charge. Zuko's mind pried Jet out from behind the bars. No, he wouldn't do. Sure Jet was used to being in charge but he'd never go along with Zuko, he would never go along with Fire Nation. Zuko decided to seek out Jet's help anyway. Zuko smiled things weren't coming together quite as he had planned but he could deal with the little issues later.

Zuko opened his eyes and as he came out of the meditation the candles, which had been blazing into a wall of fire around him as he meditated, shrunk to a typical candle flames. Time to get to work. Zuko got up and decided to see if he could find Jin or Jet.

_**Author's note:**_

Yay! Zuko's turning around . Keep reading . Also please review it makes for faster updates .


	4. seperate ways

_**Author's note:**_

Yay finally a new chappie . I told you updates wouldn't be that often if you didn't review! I don't feal very loved :(. Nobody has been reviewing! Anyway hope you like .

_**Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Earth King, and the Southern Water Tribe Navy…**_

"There it is!" shouted Katara as they flew over Hakoda's camp. Sokka looked over and smiled at his excited sister. He'd been so excited to see his dad and he felt really bad that his sister had, had to stay behind, she had needed to see him too.

Before Appa's feet had touched the ground Sokka and Katara slid off and were running into the camp. They made a bee line for there father's tent.

"Dad!" shouted Katara as she burst through the tent and ran up to her father giving him a huge hug, "I missed you," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I missed you too," whispered Hakoda into his daughter's hair as soon as he got over the surprise of his rather grown up daughter practically knocking him down, "Now let me get a good look at you!" he said brightly holding his daughter's shoulders out at arm's length. "You look more and more you're like your mother!" announced Hakoda beaming at Katara. "Now Sokka can you tell me what's going on? You all seem fine!" said Hakoda changing subjects and shifting his attention to his son.

"Dad, you guys need to pull out," answered Sokka surprising everyone with his seriousness. Aang, Toph, and the Earth King had stayed with Appa because Sokka had wanted to explain everything to his dad first.

"Why Sokka? If you saw something dangerous coming that's why we're here! We're not going to leave the city exposed!" explained Hakoda kindly but firmly although he was surprised with his sons willingness to abandon the city.

"No, dad, unless you want to protect the Fire Nation you're gonna wanna pull out," answered Sokka flatly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hakoda, totally confused.

"Princess Azula, of the FIRE Nation, has taken Ba Sing Se from the inside. She got in through Earth Kingdom means by disguising herself as a member of the Earth Kingdom army. The Earth Kingdom had never met the people she impersonated before and allowed her to stay in the palace. Once inside the palace she gained control of the Di Lee and over through the king, locked up Katara, and she now had a Fire Nation traitor in her prison because he believes in doing the right thing and he helped us try to get rid of his own niece," answered Sokka seriously.

"Wait a moment…Di Lee…oh yes them…disguised herself as female warrior…that's what the Earth King gets for allowing women to join his army," mumbled Hakoda causing Katara to look down at her shoes. He hadn't meant anything by it but it still stung Katara, "wait…his own niece…that would make him the Fire Lords brother…the dragon of the west…General Iroh is now a traitor and helped you!?" asked Hakoda incredulously once he'd finally organized the information in his mind.

"Yes it surprised me also but it's true" answered Sokka folding his arms.

"Well, we have plenty of other places that need our protection we can go there," answered Hakoda not too concerned for the Earth Kingdom.

"Wait, I have to tell you about a plan I've been developing," announced Sokka as he and his father stood up leaving Katara, who had been sitting next to her dad, where she was. Sokka proceeded to tell his father about the eclipse and as they started planning what they could do Katara began to feel very left out. She remembered this feeling. Any time her father and brother started talking about something above a four year olds comprehension she was left out. It wasn't that they didn't care about her they just…cared too much. They didn't even think to ask her for advise about tides or healing, things that, because of her bending, she was an expert on. As she listened she could also tell that they were forgetting something.

"What about Iroh?" asked Katara cutting off Sokka who gave her a quit-talking-about-something-you-know-nothing-about look which she ignored.

"Honey," began her father as if he was talking to a four year old, "this a war. No matter how noble a dead, Iroh did it and knew what the results would be. We'll help him once we have more of the world supporting us."

"Oh," answered Katara. If her brother had spoken to her like that he would have gotten a face full of water but…this was her dad. Instead she just stood up and slunk out of the tent.

_**Toph Aang and the Earth King…**_

"So…any idea what there saying?" asked Toph.

"No idea," answered Aang as he played with Momo and the Earth King's bear and the Earth King watched the airbending amazed.

"Hmm…I'm going for a walk," announced Toph as she started off, not bothering to wait for anyone's approval.

She walked down to the Water Tribes camp and snuck up behind the tent with her friends and there father in it. She listened to the entire conversion and marveled at how well Sokka and Katara got a long with there dad. Toph was just about to leave when she heard Katara bring up Iroh. Toph listened more carefully and was enraged when Hakoda blew him off and was amazed when Katara didn't even seem to get annoyed with her dad. Toph sure didn't like there dad. He seemed to like Sokka the most. She rolled her eyes. Why did she think being with the avatar would make her life any different? She'd hoped she'd have someone she could always count on, someone who would always back her up. Sighing Toph turned towards Ba Sing Se. Apparently, she'd been wrong.

_**Aang, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, and the Earth King…**_

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Hakoda, and the Earth King sat around a campfire in the Water Tribe's camp. Sokka had made all of the proper introductions and five were getting along famously.

"Hey Aang, where did you say Toph said she went?" asked Sokka.

"She just went for a walk," answered Aang shrugging his shoulders.

"Um, how long ago was that?" asked Sokka beginning to worry slightly.

"I don't know, probably five…hours…ago," mumbled Aang as he realized what Sokka was getting at, "you don't think she ran away again!?" shouted Aang using his airbending to stand up and nearly blowing out the campfire.

"Why would she run away?" asked Hakoda a bit confused.

"She's…strong willed," answered Sokka, "if things don't go _exactly _according to her plans she bails and decides she can do things better. I just don't see what would have made her mad…unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Hakoda.

"…unless she over heard our conversation," mumbled Sokka.

"I don't understand. Why would our conversation have made her angry?" asked the still confused Hakoda.

"Iroh!" breathed Katara as she caught on.

"Huh?" asked a confused Hakoda.

"The reason that we accepted Iroh's help in the first place is because Toph and him had become fast friends earlier…when she ran away before. He convinced her to return to help us and if she over heard that we were planning on just leaving him…" Katara answered allowing her answer to fade away when she remembered that they hadn't told Aang about there discussion about Iroh.

"WHAT!" shouted Aang surprising everyone except Sokka and Katara, "You were planning on just _leaving_ him? No wonder Toph bailed! I'm going to go find her! You guys do all of your eclipse planning!"

With that Aang grabbed his glider and Momo followed him. He flew off and a few moments later Appa was seen flying over head. Sokka and Katara looked up and sighed. Katara silently thanked her two friends for speaking out against her dad.

"Now what!?" asked Katara.

"We go through with what we were planning," answered Sokka meriting a flabbergasted look from his sister, "listen we don't have time for Aang and Toph's drama. We _have_ to gain support before the eclipse! You and I can escort the Earth King to General Jou's base, just as we'd intended, and talk to them. We can take a small boat. We'll be able to travel fast that way. We can't let things go into another stand still."

"Alright," agreed Katara. She'd miss Aang and Toph but there were more important things, the entire world, at stake here. She couldn't choice the selfish thing. Hakoda was against Katara and Sokka going out alone again at first but Sokka convinced his dad that they'd be safer if they could sneak past the Fire Nation and Hakoda finally gave in and supplied them with a _very_ nice, but small, boat and _plenty _of supplies.

Katara and Sokka set off as Toph and Aang set off in a separate way.

**_Author's Note:_**

Oh!!! Stay tuned next time we get to see Zuko and a bit more of Toph and Aang . Remember REVIEW!!!


	5. Plans in Action

_**Author's Note:**_

Yay here's the next chappie I hope you like it . Enjoy revisiting Zuko .

_**Zuko…**_

Zuko looked out on the black night. He lay in his bed silently, hardly even breathing, for a few moments before he slowly, quietly shift and allowed his feet to softly land on the earthen floor below him. He listened again as if someone could have actually noticed that small movement. Once he was satisfied he got out of his bed and padded over to his closet. He pulled out some comfortable clothes that he could sneak around in and wouldn't make any noise. As soon as he was dressed he silently pushed his door open a crack…nothing happened. Slowly and without a sound Zuko pushed the door the rest of the way open. Poking his head out Zuko saw that there was one guard on the hall and that guard was sleeping. He slunk out of the door way and crept pass the guard. When he reached the hall of his sister's and her cronies' rooms there were at least four security guards, 'figures,' thought Zuko, 'She's _sooo_ good yet she needs the most guards.' Unfortunately one of them was still awake…not quite alert but awake all the same. Zuko glanced around. There was a window at both ends of the hall and the guards near them were a sleep. The alert guard was protecting his sister's door. Zuko looked out the window then down the hall again. With out another thought Zuko quickly and quietly slipped out the window closest to him.

Zuko immediately regretted his decision. He'd let the 'stealth' get to his head and had forgot that he couldn't airbend himself to the next window. A bit annoyed with himself Zuko looked around. He was standing on a small ledge that stuck out of the wall about an inch or two and Zuko was pretty sure that if he tried to move he'd end up as a splat. 'Great,' he thought, 'now I can go forward or backwards!' He looked up and saw a rope that someone had used to support themselves when they cleaned this upper level of the palace. Zuko reached up and grabbed the rope hoping it wouldn't fall with his weight. Surprisingly it held. It amazed Zuko that something had actually gone well for him. He looked around. The rope must have been abandoned when his sister called the staff into the meeting. She'd told them to drop everything and write up there own pledges. Of course _none _were literate enough to finish before they were scheduled to go home (amazingly just as there shifts were coming to an end they put the finishing touch on there pledge). Now Zuko was incredibly happy they had left this here. He used the rope to hold himself up and shuffled his feat along the ledge until he got to the next window. He stood on the sill for a few moments just looking in. He saw a sleeping guard across from him. Taking a breath Zuko stuck his head in the window and glanced over at the alert guard. Zuko sighed when he saw that the guard was still standing in front of his sister's door not paying much attention to anything.

Zuko got down to the entrance to the dungeon without any further incident. As he stalked softly through the cells he noticed the organization was making his job way easier. As he walked through the spiraling dungeon he had to duck around some alert guards but he figured the more awake they were the closer he was to his uncle.

As he softly walked through the dungeon he realized how many people the Earth Kingdom had in jail. They were from all countries (even a couple from a water tribe) but mostly Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Zuko was amazed by how young some of the prisoners were. It had never occurred to him that the Earth Kingdom would have _this_ much freedom in arresting. While he thought about it he realized that it was an obvious side effect because the war was in there country so they didn't need to load up a boat with extra supplies and extra people to get them to a secure location. Zuko finally reached the inner most section of the dungeon and when he peaked around the corner he was relieved to see his uncle carrying out a conversation with his guard. Zuko almost laughed at how his uncle could be imprisoned by his niece and still be friendly with his guards. Softly Zuko went back up to his room. He knew where his uncle was. Next step find support in the lower ring. But that…yawn…could be done just as easily tomorrow, decided Zuko as he drifted off into sleep.

_**Toph…**_

Toph smirked as she laid a hand on the smooth stone surface of the outer wall. It had only taken fifteen minutes to get from the camp to the wall things had gone perfectly. Toph had been thinking about how she wanted to get into the palace. She knew that Iroh would be in high security, which was typically in a metal cell but that wasn't a problem for her anymore. She had, had to decide between breaking through the wall and wasting a lot of energy on the guards, or allowing the guards to escort her to the palace. She chose the later. Running her had a long the wall's smooth surface Toph smirked as she felt the guards alert each other to her presence. From what she could tell she'd have convince two fire benders and a Di Lee that they'd actual arrested her. 'It's a very good thing those guys are probably dense and conceited!' thought Toph as she made an elevator to the top of the wall.

"You, there! Halt! You're not allowed to be up here!" announced a firebender guard once Toph reached the top of the wall. Toph pretended to be startled by the voice. Years of _acting_ as if she couldn't see for her father had made Toph very convincing.

"Toph Bai Fong, we are authorized to place you under arrest," announced the Di Lee agent walking up to the girl, "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in the Princess's court. You have lost all rights to a lawyer and we will not provide you with one," recited the Di Lee agent smirking as he made the changes to the generic offer.

"I don't think so," answered Toph sinking down into a fighting stance, all the time reminding herself to prove to them that there underestimation were true.

"We don't want to hurt a little blind girl," added the other firebender hastily, worrying were the child's rash actions might lead her, "Just come a long peacefully and you'll be ok," he coaxed.

"I'm not going anywhere!" answered Toph throwing a bolder, rather sloppily at the firebender. If she'd been planning on winning she would have buried the two firebenders first then knocked out the Di Lee but then they couldn't serve their purpose.

The Di Lee agent threw a few rocks and trapped her feet a couple of time but she knew that if she gave up it wouldn't be too convincing. She started pelting the Di Lee agent and one of the firebenders with rocks but pretended she didn't see the firebender sneaking up behind her until he used the pressure point style of fighting she'd seen used by Ty Lee to knock her unconscious. Her last thought was 'not _completely_ according to plan,' just as she slipped out of consciousness.

Toph groggily came back into consciousness. From the feel of it she was in some sort of portable metal cell, again. Although she still couldn't do it very well she'd developed an ability to feel through metal slightly and this metal was on earth so she only had a thin layer to look through. She could feel a hazy outline of a man sleeping an earthen bed in a room that she assumed her cell was just out of. Toph realized this was inside the outer wall. Good, she hadn't been out long. As Toph looked around she noticed that almost everyone was sleeping so she decided to follow suit…at least until her cell moved…

_**Author's note:**_

Short chappie I know but I had to appease the Zuko fan girl inside me and I just had to move the story along! I think this pretty much sums up the end of the background pre-junk and it ushers in the actual action-ie stuff . I hope you like it and yes Zuko did find Iroh yay happy dance and yes Toph is captured…again . I guess I couldn't pull of a helpless-Toph very well…ah, well I tried :D. Please please please please PLEASE review!!!


	6. Union

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed . There isn't going to be a lot of Katara or Sokka anymore...I just kinda kicked them out of the story...maybe I should have made that a bit more dramatic...I was planning on putting in some Zutara but it's just so bothersome to keap up more then one story and right now I already have three mini stories in this one (Toph, Aang, and Zuko). So for those of you, like me, who completely forget what happened in the last chapter...

...previously in this fan fic: dun dun dun Zuko found his uncle, who is not hurt, safe and sound...but locked up...in the dungeon. Zuko also plans on aquiring support from the lower ring. Toph ran away from the gaang to try to help Iroh when Hakoda proclaimed it a hopless case. Katara and Sokka went off with the Earth King (did we ever learn his name?) to take him to a safe Earth Kingdom base. Aang flew off to help Toph. Toph got captured and is in a cage and Zuko is fine and Aang is fine and Katara is angry/upset/disapointed with her dad and brother, but she's fine. Sokka is happy to be taking orders from his dad again...and fine.

_**Toph... **_

"Are you sure the princess wants to see her?" Toph lifted her head a the voices outside her porta-cell's bars. She'd had a decent night's sleep concidering she had to sleep sitting and could hardly manage that. The voice that awoke her had been of the Di Lee but the first voice she'd actually been able to understand what they were saying was some firebender.

"Yes, she-" The Di Lee's explanation was cut short by an annoyed firebender.

"Yah, yah, I know. You've told me already. 'She some HUGE threat to both the Earth Kingdom _and_ the Fire Nation, no obvious loyalties. Blah, blah, blah.' But honestly, what kind of a threat can one little _BLIND _earthbender girl _really _be?" asked the obviously doubtful firebender. As he quoted the Di Lee agent in a particularly disrespectful voice. Toph was concentraiting very hard and realised she could feel both men quite clearly through the metal floor. It was almost as if she were standing on the earth next to them. She allowed herself a small grin. She was getting better at working with metal already.

"It's _your_ princess's orders, NOT mine! If you really want to disregard Princess Azula's orders fine with me. Contrary to popular belief _plenty _of earthbenders like to watch a good Agni Ki...expecially one with a clear winner...you know...for bets! Who do you think everyone would bet on? You, a lowly Fire Nation soldier or Princess Azula, the best firebender in the world? But hey! by all means! diregard Princess Azula's orders, like I said, we all love a good Agni Ki," explained the Di Lee agent, his voice slipping into a hypnotising voice as he pursuaded the firebender to heed his orders. When he had finished the poor firebender had to swallow a large lump in his throat and breath hard for a few seconds before he could answer. Even Toph had to shiver and the threats hadn't even been directed at her. It was the Di Lee's voice that caused her discomfort.

"Yes, sir, right away sir!" announced the young firebender snapping to attention but tension, concern, fear, all of these were evident i his stance and voice. Toph could feel nothing but pleasure and pride in the Di Lee's stance and attitude. She was appauled. Toph realised that the Di Lee agent had, had no authority what so ever to threaten such a steap punishment. She was appauled by the actions of this man. She knew that she wasn't the...most plesent...earthbender in the world to try to get along with, but not even she would do that to the poor man. She might frighten him a little...maybe a lot...but not to this point, the poor man was about ready to wet his pants by the time the Di Lee had finished his threats. Toph realised that these threats were oviously expectable from this princess though because the firebender, who should be more acustomed to the girl, was fooled...now that she thought about it...the princess _had_ almost killed her own uncle. It made Toph's blood boil just to _THINK_ aout what Azula had tried to do to Iroh. Toph decided to force herself to be calm and see what was going to happen, after all, getting worked up did NOT help bending, or pulling off poor pittiful blind girl.

"Alright we need to, all four of us, escort this girl to the palace, right to Princess Azula herself," Toph heard the voice of the firebender who had been frightened off by the Di Lee a moment before floating through the bars as him and three other firebenders aproached her. She heard all three of the other firebender's breathe catch in their throats. Finally the four men reached her cell.

"Hey, little girl, we're not planning on hurting you," coaxed the firebender who had been arguing with the Di Lee agent, apperently the firebender had been in charge of her, "we're just taking you to see Princess Azula, nothing to worry about. Are you awake?"

"Watch it scum!" shouted Toph as she clumsilly aimed a punch to the left of the firebender's head.

"Whoa watch it there!" exclaimed the firebender, slighly amused as he easilly grabbed Toph's hand out of the air by his head and easilly forced it behind her back along with her other arm and locked the two hands together. Then he half drag half lifted her out of the cage, as Toph half-heartedly struggled, "Hold still, now! You can't get anywhere!" announced the firebender as he loosly shackled her feat together as well. Just loose enough for her to walk but too tight to bend, "Come on now! It's in your best interest to go along with us peacefully! You want to make this trip without being knocked out don't you!" Toph stop struggling grudgingly. She had to keep up the facade of a helpless blind girl. Toph faked defete and went still on her feat.

"There you go. It won't be so bad. We'll be taking the train. I'm sure you've taken that before, sense your nobal and all," muttered the firebender as he lead her towards the train.

"I don't know why you're being so nice to her, Hao?" one of the other firebenders asked Toph's origional gaurd, Toph was happy to have a name to atatch to the guard who's voice she'd heard arguing with the Di Lee earlier.

"I trust you'll remember that it's _Commander _Hao," answered Hao making a clear insertion of authority and providing Toph with a rank to place on him.

"I'm deaply sorry Commander, it's just with the way the Di Lee have been treating us latly...how can you honestly be remotely kind to any earthbender?" asked the other firebender.

"Because I remember that the Di Lee are highly trained fighters and that this _blind_ twelve year old girl, is NOT a Di Lee and there for does not merit the same treatment as if she were one of the Di Lee as well, do I make myself clear?" asked Hao in a strict tone of his protesting subordinate.

"No, sir, sorry sir," answered the firebender.

"Anyother objections?" asked Hao casting around, no longer the scared gaurd Toph had felt moments before in the presense of the Di Lee, with the threat of an Agni Ki.

_**Zuko... **_

Zuko's eyes fluttered opened. The sun had just barly entered his room but he had become a light sleeper sense he left home. He'd felt the need to be easilly awaken in the case that any news may come of the avatar, now it was just a habit. He quick got out of bed, washed himself, and dressed as a prince, he planned on changing and sneak out later, after he'd made his presence know to his sister. Zuko sauntered down to the kitchen, easilly acting as a distinguished Fire Nation prince, who had know idea that his sister planned on aresting him and claiming his acomplishments. As Zuko walked into the kitchen he placed his order with one of the servents and walked in to the dinning room, the proper place for a prince to eat. As Zuko walked into await his food he noticed that Azula and Mai were already eating, although it looked as if they had just recieved their food. 'Great,' thought Zuko, 'I have to put up with the two of them this _early_ in the morning!' Zuko silently groaned.

"Well, hello Zuzu," said Azula slightly amused.

"Hello Azula, Mai," answered Zuko offering Azula a knod of the head in respect, a knod tha was returned.

"We just sat down do join us," announced Azula pointing to a chair across from herself and her friend which Zuko took wihout showing any outward disaproval. When he looked up he saw Azula's signature confident smile and Mai blushing. Mai had always confused Zuko, she always seemed to be blushing but she wasn't the sweet little girl that seemed like she'd have perminatly rosey cheeks. Azula also looked over at her friend, a humored grin tugged the corners of her mouth, "So Zuzu, you seemed to be getting over uncle's treachery."

Zuko made a point of merely glancing up at his sister, "yes, I am I've been thinking and come to the conclusion that I agree with you, he did betray my trust," answered Zuko as he sat with a regal pose just as his food was delivered. He began to eat.

"Zuzu, you know I have to hear a bunch of boaring sob stories and excuses for not pledging to the Fire Nation today and I need all the help I can get. Ty Lee and Mai are already helping and I was expecting your assistence as well," announced Azula as she took another bite of her breakfast with a tone that said you'd-better-help-or-I'll-make-your-life-misserable. Zuko knew he had to say yes.

"Of corse Azula, it will be a refreshing change of pace," answered Zuko while calmly taking a bite out of his breakfast. He glanced up at his sister's face to see if he could read any emotion there. Nothing. As usual. Zuko sighed inwardly he had never been able to read his little sister's face, he had gotten good at reading people's faces, the way they stood, shifting their weight, he'd had to learn how to read people to know if they were telling the truth about the avatar. While the three were eating their breakfast Ty Lee joined them. Zuko was relieved when he saw the perky girl because conversation had been scares and he knew that, if anyone, Ty Lee could liven things up a bit. And she did.

"So Zuko what have you been doing in the Earth Kingdom?" "Are we going to be listening to people complain _all_ day? How boring." "Hey, Mai, isn't this great? Hanging out with Zuko again!" "Am I going to have time to look around Ba Sing Se today?" Zuko smiled as Ty Lee's questions blured together, filling the silence until all four of them had finished breakfast and were heading int othe throan room. Zuko stood, stif, ridged, and bored at Azula's side wondering how long until he'd be able to duck out and go organize a coup...this was begining to look hopless.

_**Aang (last night just after he flew after Toph)...**_

Aang looked around as he reached the outer wall. It hadn't taken too long. He'd gotten there just as darkness fell. He silently flew up and over the outer wall without atracting any atention to himself. He flew until he reached the inner wall and did the same as he had done with outer wall and silently flew over the wall. He sofly landed on the ground just in the lower ring. Aang knew he was entirely too obviously the avatar. He'd left Appa hidden outside the outer wall but he still had his normal clothes on. Aang silently ducked into the first clothes shop he saw.

"Hello, I closed an hour ago but you're luck you caught me while I'm still here," called the merchant from the back of the store where he appeared to be doing inventory or something.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I need a cloak or something!" announced Aang quickly as he walked back to the merchant.

"Of course but what would a young boy need a-" the merchant was cut short by his own breath catching in his throat, "You're the avatar!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yah, and I need a cloak so Azula, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and the Di Lee don't recognise me. I also need a place to stay," added Aang looking up and the man hopfully.

"Of course! Anything the avatar Aang!" announced the shop keaper. He found a cloak in Aang's but refused to accept payment for the coat or the housing. After eating and talking for a while both the merchant and Aang went to sleep.

_"Hey! Aang!" _

_Aang spun around looking for the source of the voice but he couldn't find it._

_"Aang why won't you hang out with me anymore?"asked the voice._

_Aang continued spinning. He knew the voice he just couldn't remember who it was._

_"Aang why do you hate me? We had so much fun together!" called the voice._

_"Who are you? Where are you?" Aang called out into the darkness hoping for a response._

_"It's me," said the voice as light filtered in, pushing out the darkness and Aang could finally see where he was. He was standing in the Fire Nation's palace's royal court yard. He was standing next to the apple tree and he heard the pond behind him, but what really made his jaw drop was who was standing across from him._

_"Kozon!?" said Aang half asking half telling himself, as if to fource belief._

_"Aang, why do you hate me?" asked Kozon looking at his shoes sadly._

_"I don't hate you!" exclaimed Aang as he looked around. He missed this place. It had been one of his favorite places out side his home._

_"You won't learn how to firebend! You hate firebenders and you hate the Fire Nation. How can you say that you don't hate me?" asked the sad Kozon making Aang's eye's flood with tears._

_"I don't hate those things..." began Aang but he was unable to finish because just as the words left his mouth he started going backwards and becomeing smaller and all he could hear was Kozon's voice, "Why do you hate me Aang? Why?" louder and louder until Aang couldn't take it anymore._

Suddenly his eyes popped open. Aang looked around. He was back in the merchant's home. It had all been a dream. Aang could feal his clothes sticking to his sweaty clothes. He breathed deeply then lay back to try to fall asleep again.

_**Toph and Zuko...**_

"Well, well, well, good job, for once, commander Hao," proclaimed Azula. Zuko's mouth hung open. Ty Lee and Mai were also shocked. There kneeling before them, was the great Toph Bai Fong, who had been brought in by Hao! Hao was known for being to nice and alowing prisoners to excape because he accidentally underestimated them. It was obviously a trick.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Azula asked the very question that was on Zuko's mind of Toph.

"What are you talking about your croonies dragged me here!" answered Toph putting on a convincing show to anyone who didn't know she could metal bend.

"Oh come now! Everyone of importance in this room knows what you are capable of!" announced Azula causing Toph to smile. Exactly as she had planned it.

"I've got a deal for you Princess," announced Toph looking up to the princess of fire with a smile so simular to Azula's it sent shivers down Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee's spines.

_**Author's Note:**_

Merry Christmas!!!

Ok, so, for those of you who don't remember. Kozon is Aang's old friend from the Fire Nation before the war. I'm thinking he was a prince and like Iroh (and soon Zuko) he got wronged by the Fire Lord. These are just speculations so I guess Kozon could be called an OC...but he's not, he is in the series. Hao, on the other hand, is an OC. I made him up just because I'm tiered of Iroh being the only good firebender. Let's see...I think that's about it...I'm too tiered to write anymore yawn. Don't forget to review! It makes for speady updates!


	7. aliences

**_Author's Note: _**Hey, so I couldn't leave out Katara. I need to satisfy my Zutara-ness!!! Anyway I hope you enjoy . I think they are all in character! Please I need reviews to motivate me to update!

_**Toph and Zuko…**_

"Oh do you?" asked Azula a bemused smile playing at her mouth, "I'm already not interested care to enhance you're offer?"

"Do you honestly want to try to cut down everyone in this entire city? Wouldn't it be far easier if everyone just went along?" asked Toph raising an eyebrow as she stood up.

"Ty Lee, take care of her," ordered Azula with a yawn. As Ty Lee jumped down and flipping through the air towards Toph, Toph broke the metal bonds with her bending as she sunk into a stance, simultaneously sending a pillar of earth up pinning Ty Lee to the ceiling.

"Very good, so, what are your terms, exactly?" asked Azula as she crossed her legs and clasped her hands over her knees.

"I can bring most of the upper ring under your control, those stupid enough to refuse I'll bring to you," answered Toph with an evil smile.

"And you would turn against your own country because…" asked Azula raising an eye brow.

"My country," responded Toph darkly, "I have no country. My very existence has been ignored through out the world until I made myself known. Why would I care about a country that shunned me, locking me away, a cruel turn of fate, the curse of the Bai Fong family, the dishonorable blind daughter of the highest man of the Bai Fong family? I've worked, and made myself the most powerful earthbender in the world. I owe it to no one, and so, I will not be loyal to a country that tries to claim my success as their own," concluded Toph, no acting required. Everyone in the room was chilled by the obvious truth in Toph's voice and the quite obvious change that came over the girl, the vengeance and hate in her whole being. Even Azula stared in shock for a moment.

"So you are saying that your only reason for joining me is revenge?" asked Azula darkly as well but after Toph's speech Azula sounded down right cheery.

"That, and you have something in short supply, metal. I have a difficult time improving that skill with out metal at my disposal. I will bring the entire upper ring under your control, the upper ring which has the most influence over the lower rings bringing and almost total surrender peacefully, in exchange for the satisfaction of being the bearer of bad news to the rest of the 'nobles' to whom I've always been a curse, and supplying me with a room to practice my metal bending," answered Toph smiling darkly.

"It's a deal," answered Azula summoning Toph up to her on her throne and they shook on it.

_**Aang…**_

"Thank you for your help," said Aang with a bow as he left the clothes merchant's house.

"It's no problem to help the Avatar," he answered bowing back. Aang smiled and pulled the hood of his new cloak over his head as he melted into the morning crowds of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. The conversations were louder then normal because there were many rumors that the upper ring was controlled by the Fire Nation. Aang walked, careful to use his staff as a walking stick, through the streets, slightly overwhelmed by the shear size of the lower ring.

"Hello there young traveler!" a merchant shouted at Aang, "Can I interest you in a pack for your belongings?"

"Um…no sir…thank you," said Aang with an awkward bow. No sooner was the decline out of his mouth before another merchant yanked him over to a cart hanging with the strangest assortment of animal meat Aang had every seen causing Aang to feel a wave of nausea pass over him.

"You want something to eat don't you?" asked the new merchant.

"No, I don't eat meat," answered Aang as he was yanked to a new stand.

"Of course you don't! You want some bread though don't you?" asked another merchant.

"No, actually I just ate," answered Aang pulling way and pushing himself to the center of the road away from the merchants. Now all he had to do was make his way to the palace. As he looked around he suddenly noticed something, he had absolutely no idea how to find his way. He would either have to wait until night and risk flying over the city or he could ask someone. He looked around for someone to ask but people were jostling past him, shoving him out of the way, trying to get where ever they were supposed to be. Suddenly he saw a beckon of hope. There was a warm little tea shop just a few feet away from him. Aang struggled through the few feet of people between himself and the tea shop. When Aang entered he was immediately enveloped in the sweat scents of tea and the calm of the store. Even though it was packed it was packed with people who were relaxing. Sighing Aang planted himself at a table and ordered some Jasmine Tea, his favorite.

The tea cleared his mind and he was able to think straight. He couldn't ask just anyone how to get to the palace…that would be slightly suspicious. How could he figure out who to trust? Arg! What happened to being the star pupil of the Southern Air Temple? What happened to being the student of the famous Monk Gyatso?

"Something wrong?" asked a familiar voice from behind Aang.

"Jet! You're alright!" exclaimed Aang, breaking the calm of the tea shop, as he jumped up.

"Yup, what's wrong? Where is everyone?" asked Jet looking around.

"We…split up…I'm looking for Toph. I think she's here in the city," answered Aang looking at the floor uncomfortably, knowing full well how that had worked out last time. Toph had told him about the goons her father had sent after her. Aang couldn't believe that this was the third time he'd managed to loose her.

"Toph, in Ba Sing Se? I thought she HATED it here," answered Jet in disbelief.

"Yah, she does, but we left some new friends behind and she wanted to come back for them," answered Aang looking to the ceiling uncomfortably.

"Oh, I guess if it was us it would be Katara that came in," responded Jet lightly lifting Aang's spirits.

"Sorry we would have come in for you but we thought you were…ya know," answered Aang looking back at Jet.

"Well, we better help out this friend of yours," said Jet conclusively.

"You might not like him," mumbled Aang remembering Jet's hatred of firebenders, and that Iroh was probably the best firebender in the world.

"Hey I owe you one. You did help me break Long Feng's hold on me," answered Jet with a sly smile.

_**Katara, Sokka, and the Earth King…**_

"Welcome to our fort your Highness!" announced the General bowing deeply to the Earth King who bowed back.

"Now, I have an urgent message from my father, Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," announced Sokka stepping forward.

"Of course, would you join us in the tactical room, Sokka son of Hakoda and your Highness?" asked the General ushering the way while Katara was shown to her temporary quarters.

Katara stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she'd let Toph and Aang go out after the insane Azula and stayed behind to lay on her back and wait for Sokka to do everything. She always got that way around her father. She could be the only girl to go before the most respected men of the Northern Water Tribe, the first girl to learn how to fight with waterbending, she could stand up to Azula, Zuko, and the entire Di Lee, but when it came to her father she could only stutter and follow orders. She couldn't believe she'd just left Iroh, even when she'd had a chance to help him she'd let him down and did as Sokka and her father had said. Was she as bad as Zuko? No, she'd never be that bad. It was his fault his uncle was in so much trouble in the first place. He had chosen his dad and sister over his uncle. Katara realize that she had chosen her Dad and brother over Iroh as well. Why were things always so complicated!? Zuko had gotten Iroh in jail, but Katara could be responsible for him staying in jail. What if she'd been able to help Zuko? Would he have changed his mind? Katara buried her face in hands, it was just so complicated. Then she heard foot steps approaching. Snapping her head up Katara saw Sokka enter.

"We're leaving in the morning," announced Sokka as he walked in.

"Where are we going? Are we taking the Earth King with us?" asked Katara casually.

"The Earth King is staying here. We are going back up north, stopping and giving information in every Earth Kingdom port we pass," answered Sokka as he prepared to sleep.

"Well, sense you seem to have everything under control…maybe I could go back to Ba Sing Se alone and try to find Aang and Toph and help them out," offered Katara looking down at her hands which were playing with the covers nervously.

"No Katara, after what happened in Ba Sing Se I'm never letting you out of my sight again," answered Sokka firmly.

"But Sokka! You don't need my help! They might!" said Katara jumping to her feet.

"Katara, your staying with me, that's final!" answered Sokka turning to look at his sister.

"Sokka, you don't understand! I left Iroh behind! If I don't go help him I'm as bad as Zuko!" shouted Katara.

"Katara, I can't loose anyone else! I've lost mom, I've lost Yue, I've probably lost Suki, and I almost lost you!" answered Sokka putting his hands on his angry younger sister's shoulders.

"I'm not any help to you here! I can take care of myself!" shouted Katara.

"That's what Suki," answered Sokka softly. Katara couldn't answer that and just lied down on her bed, pulling on her covers as she rolled over so her back was to Sokka, who finished getting ready and went to bed as well. Katara listened until she heard Sokka's steady sleeping. Then she quietly got up and gathered a few of her things.

"Sorry Sokka, I can't live with myself if I just sit around," whispered Katara as she wrote a note to Sokka and snuck of to the small kitchen. She took all the food she thought she'd need, then snuck into the harbor and stole a small unneeded row boat. She looked behind her one last time then, using her waterbending to transform the row boat into a small speed boat, she speed towards Ba Sing Se, not looking back again.

_**Sokka…**_

Sokka sat up rubbing his eyes while he looked over at Katara's bed, empty. He shrugged she was always up early; she liked to practice waterbending while the sun was up. Then he looked over at the table with there supplies and his stomach suddenly felt like led. Half the supplies were missing and there was a note in there place. Sokka jumped out of his bed, all thoughts of sleep banished, as he hoped and prayed to whoever was listening, that the letter said she'd gone to some market. But as he read his fears were confirmed.

The letter:

_Dear Sokka,_

_I'm sorry I had to sneak out. I tried to leave without going against you but, if I don't do this now, I'll be just as bad as Zuko, and I'd never be able to live with myself. You can't come after me. By the time you read this I'll probably already be in Ba Sing Se. Don't worry about me. You have to finish the job dad gave you. The fate of the world is your responsibility now. I'm sorry. I love you and dad very much. I hate to go against you both, but I HAVE to do this. I'll see you again, once Aang, Toph, and I have Iroh and we are all marching on the Fire Nation together. I'm not just your little sister anymore. I'm a fighter._

_Love, _

_Katara_

Sokka stared at the letter in shock. Then he rolled it up and put it in his shirt close to his heart. At first he wanted to get a boat and head after her right away but then he realized that she was right. He had to do his father's will. He looked to the sky and prayed that whoever was up there would protect his sister then went out to head north.

"Where is Katara?" asked the small crew as he boarded the ship.

"She had to take care of some other business. She will rejoin us once she's finished her mission," answered Sokka standing regally on the newly acquired Earth Kingdom ship. He'd been shown how to use it the night before. He had a mission as well.

"Your orders Prince Sokka?" asked a crew man. Sokka looked down at him. Prince Sokka, that pleased him, after all his father was the leader of the Southern Water Tribe.

"We are heading to the Northern Water Tribe," announced Sokka as he stood regally giving orders, and so he began, heading north, again.


	8. orders

**_Author's Note: _**It's a long weekend! I have a lot of time to write . I hope you like this.

_**Toph and Zuko…**_

"You'll need to look like a proper Fire Nation representative before you go out and secure the upper ring for me. Ty Lee, take Toph and dress her like a proper Fire Nation citizen!" ordered Azula as her 'friend' got up and led Toph away. Zuko stared after the girl in shock. He had no idea that the avatar's friends could be so…disloyal.

"Ok, here put this on!" ordered Ty Lee in her bubbly voice as he handed Toph a pink shirt.

"Is it girly?" asked the young earthbender flatly.

"Yes!" answered the girl happily.

"Not interested," answered Toph handing it back to Ty Lee, who frowned.

"Here try this!" she decided handing Toph another shirt. Toph felt it and it felt like the most restive shirt she'd ever felt in her life.

"I can't bend in something like this! Give me something like these clothes that looks Fire Nation like," grumbled Toph indicating the clothes she was wearing.

"But those only come in dark colors," complained Ty Lee.

"Great!" exclaimed Toph with an uncanny impression of Ty Lee, who grumbled and pulled out clothes that went with Toph's request.

By the time Ty Lee and Toph were done Toph was wearing clothes just like she'd worn before only her shirt and pants that had been green where now dark maroon, like Mai's clothes, Ty Lee had convinced the girl to where a brick red apron reasoning that her over shirt had been almost white and red was lighter then maroon. Bright red was only to be worn by royalty but brick red, lacking in the luster of royal red, was acceptable for a representative. Toph had insisted on keeping her old belt, wrist, and ankle bands, but allowed Ty Lee to change the color of the cloth under them from green and yellow to maroon and brick red. Her head band kept it's pompoms because Toph insisted they helped her with her bending but the bands colors had been changed from yellow and green to, once again, maroon and brick red.

"Here she is!" announced Ty Lee as she led Toph back into the throne room.

"It took you an hour to change the colors?" asked Mai looking up bored.

"I _wanted _to change the style too but she did like anything else," complained Ty Lee.

"She looks like a whole new person," commented Mai with dry sarcasm, meriting an angry face from Ty Lee.

"You want me to go and get the upper ring now?" asked Toph ignoring the two friends bickering next to her.

"Yes, do you want anything?" asked the princess.

"Um, six Di Lee and Prince Zuko couldn't hurt," said Toph casually. Zuko looked up in surprise and barley suppressed a groan when he saw his sister nod.

"You six!" announced Azula pointing at six of the Di Lee around the room, "Go with Toph Bai Fong and follow her every order, you will be her Di Lee from now own. Zuko, you've seem antsy all morning, you might as well just go with Toph." Zuko nodded and descended from the throne as nobly as possible.

"Thanks princess," said Toph as she bowed and led the Di Lee out of the room, Zuko at her side. Toph smiled, according to plan. She'd felt, sense she entered the throne room, that Zuko was not happy with his sister; actually no one seemed to like Azula. Azula had made the stupid mistake of giving her some Di Lee and the prince.

"Where are you going?" asked Zuko as they turned away from the exit.

"I just want to brief these guys," answered Toph motioning towards the Di Lee behind her.

When they entered a room Toph made a platform for herself and Zuko as she looked out over her Di Lee.

"As you know you are now under my control. I demand complete obedience and far more loyalty they I ever offer. I am Toph Bai Fong," and with that she pulled out her pass port allowing them all to see the seal of the flying boar, meriting gasps from most of them, "I want each of you to individually announce your unconditionally loyalty to me!" ordered Toph pointing to the first Di Lee.

"I pledge unconditional loyalty to Toph Bai Fong," he announced, Toph felt the vibrations, he was telling the truth.

"I do as well," answered the next.

"Say the whole thing!" ordered Toph.

"I pledge unconditional loyalty to Toph Bai Fong," he said quickly, the truth. Toph smiled as each and every one of them pledged loyalty to here. As they marched out into the upper ring Zuko couldn't help but ask.

"Why do you trust them on just a word?" asked Zuko quietly.

"I can see through the earth. I can feel the vibrations of everyone near me. I can tell whether or not they are being honest by the vibration they give off, heart beat, breathing, stuff like that. I can see through anyone. Even your sister," answered Toph. Suddenly Zuko realized that this much knowledge made her even more formidable then Azula.

"So, is that why you're such an amazing earthbender, because you see through the earth?" asked Zuko as he connected the dots.

"Yes," answered Toph with a smile, as they stepped onto the public announcement platform.

Toph didn't even bother trying to get the citizen's attention with her words instead she jumped off the platform sending huge shock waves of earth through every person in the upper ring. She could also feel everyone out to the upper rings wall. Just as she had suspected only three families had stayed in there homes.

"Di Lee, I need one of you to go to the Pong house on the other side of the upper ring, another to go to the Chang house near the wall, and another to the Tin house around corner. They seem to have ignored my invitation. See to it that they come," ordered Toph in a mumble as three Di Lee left her obediently. The rest of the upper ring came curiously to see what was going on. Zuko was amazed at Toph's earth waves and even more amazed that she'd been able to see who wasn't on there way.

"You'd be amazed what you can see through the earth," commented Toph in a whisper to Zuko, causing him to shudder inwardly at the realization that she'd been able to 'see' his shock.

"CITIZENS OF THE UPPER RING!!!" shouted Toph getting there attention, "I AM TOPH BAI FONG," at the mention of her name she pulled out her passport flaunting it again, meriting many gasps, making Zuko wonder exactly why everyone…fear(?)…the Bai Fong name, "I AM HERE TO ANNOUNCE TO YOU THAT BA SING SE NOW BELONGS TO THE FIRE NATION. AS A BAI FONG I HAVE BEEN GRANTED CONTROL OVER YOU!" Toph paused for a moment allowing what she had said to sink in, there were many murmurs but no one objected, smiling Toph continued, "I MUST INSIST THAT ALL OF YOU SWEAR UNCONDITIONAL LOYALTY TO ME. A LOYALTY THAT REQUIRES YOU TO DO AS I SAY, WHICH WILL REQUIRE YOU EXERSIZING YOUR AUTHORITY OVER THE LOWER RINGS," more mumbling but no objections, most of them were happy to be required to 'exercise authority' it was there favorite part of being noble, "FORM AN ORDERLY LINE INFRONT OF THIS STAND, EVERYONE, MEN WOMEN AND CHILDREN, AND SWEAR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOYALTY TO **ME**," ordered Toph as she motioned to the place where she wished for her line to begin. She jumped of the plaza feeling the entire upper ring again and her face showed shock momentarily, it was not the fact that the Pongs, Changs, and Tins were merging into the line. But that she felt Twinkletoes and Jet entering the upper ring. Great, Twinkletoes was about to ruin her whole plan. Sighing she went down to be sure that all of the swearing loyalty was honest hoping that Twinkletoes wouldn't mess things up.

"Do you swear unconditional loyalty to me, Toph Bai Fong?" asked Toph bored.

"Yes," equally bored bust honest.

That's how it went. Only five had refused unconditional loyalty, they had been promptly arrested. Then came a confused feeling Twinkletoes and an angry feeling Jet.

"Do you swear unconditional loyalty to me, Toph Bai Fong?" asked Toph.

"Sure," said Aang, very confused but surprisingly honest, Jet just stared.

"This one is doesn't belong in the upper ring, I believe his home is in the lower ring. Di Lee would one of you escort him out of this ring," ordered Toph pointing to Jet.

"What's going on here!?" he shouted at Toph and Aang.

"Didn't you know? Us Bai Fongs are both Earth Kingdom _and_ Fire Nation nobility," answered Toph with a smirk as Jet was led away forcibly by a Di Lee.

"What…" asked Aang very confused now.

"Stay in the Bai Fong house. I'll explain later," whispered Toph to Aang. Aang, still extremely confused, decided to do as Toph had ordered. Toph smiled. Zuko had recognized Aang and said nothing. Perfect.

"ALL OF YOU BE READY TO COME WHEN EVER YOU ARE SUMMONED," ordered Toph referring to her shock waves as a summoning. They all nodded and agreed that they would.

"Come on. Back to the palace," ordered Toph leading Zuko and the six Di Lee five had a noble that they were guarding. They took there nobles down to the dungeons while Toph and Zuko reentered the throne room.

"Are the nobles that quickly subdued?" asked Azula surprised to see her brother and new crony back so soon.

"Oh, yes, as long as they don't think there own well being will be affected they don't care who's in charged," answered Toph in a bow, "There were only five who refused but they are in prison now. It should take only a couple of days, possibly only a few hours, before they decide that they don't care either and would like to get back to there normal lives. The lower rings will show the most resistance, but they will pledge willingly."

"Good. Would the two of you be join us for dinner?" asked Azula as she stood up with Mai and Ty Lee as Toph straightened out her bow.

"That would be most enjoyable," answered Toph, going to follow the girls.

"Of course," answered Zuko also going to walk with his sister and her friends wondering exactly what side Toph was on.

_**Katara…**_

Katara looked up at the large Fire Nation war ship. I was heading for Ba Sing Se. She could see two of the night guards but no one had seen her quietly slip the rowboat up next to the ship. She realized that his would be the easiest way to get into the Fire Nation controlled Ba Sing Se. She even had an idea of how to 'firebend' she still had a spark pebbles from Jet, if she was careful she wouldn't run out. Also oil, bendable by a waterbender, lit up quickly but burned slowly. She could bend the oil lit by a spark pebble. All she needed was to get a guard, steal his uniform, and make sure he didn't go back. She even had the oil for a lamp she'd taken with her.

Silently Katara used the water to lift herself onto the deck and then looked around. There were three guards at the bow and two up above her but she saw one firebender leaning over the edge of the boat, to sick to have noticed Katara. Katara smiled, perfect. She grabbed the young bender, who still hadn't grown accustom to the constant motion of the water, around the waist and dragged him over the edge he was leaning over before he could get a breath to utter any warning. She used the water to launch both of them into the waiting rowboat and with one hand over his mouth she used the other to silently speed the boat towards the shore.

By the time they landed the poor man was staring in horror at the waterbender.

"W-what do you want with me?" stuttered the young man.

"You see, firebender, I have some business to take care of in Ba Sing Se. I really don't care who's in charge but I'm not putting my life on hold for some princess' celebrations. I need to get into Ba Sing Se and, you have my ticket," answered Katara, faking anger. She really felt bad about acting like Toph.

"What do you mean?" asked the terrified man.

"I need that armor of yours," answered Katara.

"Y-you're a waterbender. I'm a firebender. You couldn't pull it off," answered the firebender.

"Actually, I can," answered Katara, drawing some oil from her lamp and lighting it with one fluid motion bending the burning oil around for a few moments before she used the oil to smother the flam and returned the oil to the lamp. The firebender stared in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" he asked in aw.

"I am Katara, Daughter of Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, aka the best waterbender in the world," answered Katara drawing herself up to her full height, proud of her blood.

"I-I won't let you do it!" said the firebender standing up.

"Sorry about this then," said Katara as she froze the man's hands and feet to the tree behind him. He melted the ice but not before Katara had gathered some water and knocked him out just as he was landing on his feet. Poor guy, never had a chance. Katara pealed off his armor, reveling some casual firebender clothes underneath. Good, he wouldn't be uncomfortable. Katara pulled the armor on over her water tribe clothes, rolling up her skirt so that it was secure in her armor. Katara emptied her flask of water and filled it instead with the oil from her lamp. Then she arranged the flask so that it was hidden in the folds of armor but she was able to quickly bend it out. She rigged a pouch containing the spark pebbles in her sleeve so that she could light the oil in the same moment as she pulled some if it out of her sling, perfect. Finally she pulled on the face plate and looked down at the fire bender.

"Sorry," whispered Katara as she pulled the unconscious man up to a tree and tied his hands be him on the tree and froze them there. He could firebend out of the restraint but it would take a little while and she'd hopefully already be in Ba Sing Se. Just before she left she left the rest of her food on the ground in front of him. She didn't want him to starve. Then she jumped into the water, froze a disk of water around her feet, then speed off to the Fire Nation ship.


	9. friends

_**Toph and Zuko…**_

Toph stood with her back against a wall near the dungeon. She had been planning on sneaking out to brief Twinkletoes on what was going on. She'd felt everyone in the palace and all were asleep except Zuko. Toph knew he had something up his sleeves, she just hadn't known what. She decided to wait here for at least an hour to see if, as she suspected, he was planning on breaking out his uncle. Zuko would be a great person to have help her. So there she stood, in her Fire Nation clothing, hidden in the shadows, waiting for Zuko. Not to disappoint her Zuko came, at what would have been silent for anyone other then Toph, down the hall many complex tools for breaking locks and heads in his hands. Toph couldn't tell but he was dressed as an Earth Kingdom peasant because he planned to hide himself and his uncle in the lower ring until he had sufficiently riled up the residents into over throwing his sister so the two of them could make an escape in the confusion.

"Hello Prince Zuko," said Toph quietly as she stepped out of the darkness causing the young prince to nearly jump out of his skin.

"What are you doing here?" he asked amazed that she had followed him.

"I was wondering what side you were on, to see if I could trust you enough to ask you a question," answered Toph with a smile.

"What question?" asked Zuko suspiciously.

"Are you following your sister…at all?" she asked looking at him slightly amused.

"No," answered Zuko, he had contemplated lying but he realize it the girl would just sense his lye.

"Are you aware that we are in the same situation, for our own reasons?" asked Toph looking at the young man, he head cocked sideways.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I over heard your idiot sister planning to send you, Iroh, and myself to your father, as well as trying to find Katara, Sokka, and Appa and send them as well?" asked Toph while raising an eye brow just like Azula.

"I knew she planned on sending myself and uncle, I didn't know she planned on sending you," he answered honestly, "When did you hear all that?"

"Her room is two floors below mine. Not only can I see through the earth, I can also hear through the earth at that close a proximity. She was talking with Mai and Ty Lee about the boat that should be in the bay at this moment to pick the three of us up and take us tomorrow, after I finish bringing Ba Sing Se under 'her' control that is," answered Toph careful to feel Zuko's reactions.

"Why are you telling me all this?" asked Zuko still suspicious.

"Because you are about to ruin my plan!" sighed Toph.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko although he thought he was beginning to piece it together.

"I mean that I came to Ba Sing Se to free Iroh, and take control of Ba Sing Se myself. I decided to come in the easy way, in chains, chains that are absolutely no restraint to me," answered Toph evenly, "I can not take Ba Sing Se if you go messing up my plans."

"You are saying that your way is going to make this easier for me and uncle?" asked Zuko beginning to warm up to the girl.

"Yup, just come with me. Someone else is in Ba Sing Se who _thinks_ he's helping but is really doing everything in his power to ruin my plan. He knows absolutely nothing of deceit," explained Toph as she thought of Aang's comprehension of deceit.

"The avatar?" asked Zuko in a whisper, as he remembered having seen him earlier in the day.

"Yup, Twinkletoes," answered Toph with a grin.

"One thing, was everything you said, about not liking the Earth Kingdom, about everything you've gone through, was it all a lie?" asked Zuko dumbfounded.

"No, it was all true, the only lies were about wanting to help the Fire Nation, it's all true, my only loyalties are to myself," answered Toph slipping into the dark persona. Then she came out of it as quickly as she had gone into it, "Time to go!"

_**Aang, Toph, and Zuko…**_

Aang was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, of the empty Bai Fong, Ba Sing Se house. He had used earthbending to make himself a table and chairs in the dining room, and some other furniture but other then that it was empty. Aang heard someone at the door and sat up. He was in what he assumed was supposed to be a living room. He'd found some old lanterns in a storage cabinet and had used some spark rocks to light them, giving light so he could see the Toph and Zuko enter the house.

"Gee Twinkletoes, don't try to hide to hard," announced Toph in greeting as she shut the door behind her.

"What's he doing here?" asked Aang pointing to Zuko who was wondering the very same thing.

"Are you seriously expecting us to work together?" asked Aang getting to his feet and crossing his arms and raising an eye brow at Toph.

"I'm not working with him," announced Zuko shifting into a fighting stance, Aang did the same.

"Cut it out both of," ordered Toph and with on motion both Zuko and Aang were hanging from the ceiling, their feet encased in rock. Aang tried to pull out using earthbending but Toph was holding both of their restraints in place and waited until Aang stopped struggling before she continued, "As long as you're just hanging there, PAY ATTENTION! I expect you two to work together because you have something in common; you both seem to be bent on ruining my plans!"

"What are you talking about? I came to help you!" shout Aang from his place on the ceiling.

"What makes you think I would have hesitated to ask if I needed help?" asked Toph, "Don't answer that," she added as she felt Aang prepare to answer her rhetorical question.

"How is this helping uncle?" asked Zuko cutting off Toph and Aang's conversation as he tried to look dignified while hanging from the ceiling.

"You two have to get along before we can help your uncle," answered Toph.

"WHAT!?!?" exclaimed Aang and Zuko in unison.

"How does that help…anything!" shouted Aang.

"I am NOT explaining my plan for both of you individually," answered Toph crossing her arms below them, "So we can just wait here until you BOTH can at least pretend to get along."

Aang folded his arms and twisted himself so his back was facing Zuko, who did the same thing. Toph realized that she had gotten far less patient having traveled with Aang where everything seemed to be right there for her.

"WE DON'T HAVE ALL NIGH!!!" shouted Toph as she shook the house's ceiling causing both Aang and Zuko to nearly loose there lunch but they'd both rather die then admit it.

"Fine," grumbled Aang and Zuko as they both tried to see straight through the shaking.

"Good," answered Toph as she undid there restraints. Aang was surprised and landed on his side with an umph. Zuko saw it coming and flipped in the air and landed in a very low crouch on his feet.

"Now pay attention," ordered Toph as Aang stood up glaring at his friend and brushing himself off, Zuko looked at the young avatar sideways laughing inwardly at his clumsiness.

"I plan on taking Ba Sing Se from Azula, as you already know Zuko. It's going to be fairly simple. I've been observing her all day and she has one fatal flaw, she is too trusting. She assumes that everyone is so afraid of her that no one would dare to go against her. This is obvious in the fact that she assigned me six of her Di Lee. I know that six Di Lee and a few lazy noble's who have sworn to me are hardly enough to over through Azula but I can use them to pick out the people who will help. I came into Ba Sing Se as a 'prisoner' mostly because it seemed the easiest way, but I figured something out, that Hao guy, he's only biding his time. He wants to desert but he's worried about his subordinates, I think for their safety, and he knows there are too many Di Lee. We have to get his help," concluded Toph.

"How on earth did you figure all that out?" asked Aang obviously very confused.

"Having figured out metalbending has improved my bending over all, including what I can sense. I can sense many more emotions that aren't at all obvious to anyone else," answered Toph with a slight air in her voice that said she was incredibly proud of this new ability.

"So what exactly is Hao supposed to do or us?" asked Aang still slightly suspicious.

"He can help us find firebenders who aren't with Azula," answered Toph with a heavy sigh.

"I thought Azula had all of the firebenders…and Di Lee under her thumb," commented Zuko.

"They sure put on a convincing show," answered Toph. Zuko understood.

"So where is this Hao guy?" asked Aang.

"Outer wall," answered Toph.

"Are we going to try to get there in one night _and_ back in time so that we don't raise suspicion?" asked Zuko raising an eye brow, "I _just _convinced Azula that I'm not a traitor."

"Isn't this kind of traitorous?" asked Aang.

"Well, I'm planning on living the last couple of hours that I can as royalty," snapped Zuko.

"Yah, like you haven't had enough of that," grumbled Aang.

"Oh, because you have a lot of room to talk, I'm sure you've lived your entire life as a peasant," answered Zuko sarcastically.

"CUT IT OUT!!!" shouted Toph causing both Aang and Zuko to jump out of there skin, "Zuko you seem to be forgetting that both Aang and myself can earthbend a convenient tunnel from here to the outer wall. Now if we're done talking let's get this tunnel going."

"Fine," both Zuko and Aang conceited, Zuko kept his uncle in mind as he stood behind Toph and Aang who were making the first couple of motions before starting to tunnel.

_**Katara…**_

Katara was on guard on the deck of the ship. Apparently the man she'd exchanged for was destined to help guard the outer wall, serving under a commander named Hao. Katara saw the wall approaching and she was about to meat her superior. As they docked she was pointed to a man who she assumed was Hao.

"Quan," called Hao.

"Here," announced the man named Quan.

"Chi Fu," he called. Katara looked around until she was jabbed in the side, apparently that was her name.

"Here!" she called hurriedly. Hao went through his roll calling the names of the last nine assigned to him.

"Follow me. You will each be getting your own rooms. You will follow my every command. We are guarding this city. You will listen to the Di Lee, and you will NOT try to firebend the Di Lee," briefed the commander as he led them to a hall with their sleeping quarters. Katara was immensely relieved to find that she'd have her own room and would be able to relax. She looked up at the moon one last time before she entered the fortress, the outer wall of Ba Sing Se.

_**Katara, Toph, Zuko, Aang, and Hao…**_

Toph and Aang opened their tunnel right at the base of the outer wall.

"Aang, I assume you have some sort of disguise on?" asked Toph, not even bothering to look at Aang who quickly pulled on his hood. He'd brought his staff with him and was using it for earthbending.

"Yah, it worked all day yesterday," answered Aang adjusting his staff so it looked like a walking stick. Zuko rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe that three years ago that week disguise would have fooled him.

"Good, here's the plan. You and I will earthbend the three of us up to the edge of the wall. Hao is walking around right above us. Zuko and I will pretend that we were sent by Azula to find out if he was loyal to her. Then we'll go from there," explained Toph.

"That plan sounds half baked," announced Zuko.

"It's a need to know plan, right now neither of you needs to know," answered Toph, "Oh and I feel two guards up there…and Katara."

"WHAT!? Katara is up there! Is she ok?" asked Aang in a very loud whisper.

"I think she's disguised as a guard," answered Toph, putting a hand on the wall, "lets go."

Katara stared slightly shocked when Toph, Aang, and, of all people, Zuko emerged from over the edge of the wall.

"Prince Zuko!?" exclaimed Hao bowing along with all of his guards, it took Katara a moment to realize she was supposed to bow and then another moment to suppress her disgust before she gave the slightest bow possible. When she looked up she saw Zuko smirking at her. He blood boiled and, not for the first time, she was _very _happy the firebender uniform included a face mask that hid her angry blush.

"Commander Hao we are here to have a discussion with you…alone," announced Zuko stepping forward.

"Yes, of course," answered Hao as he led Zuko, Toph, and Aang into his office. Katara stared after them in shock.

"We have a simple question for you," announced Zuko, "are you loyal to my sister, Azula?"

"Of course I am!" stated the commander firmly, a statement that Toph saw right through.

"Are you loyal to her at all?" asked Toph from behind Zuko.

"Yes, yes I am!" he said again, a bit worried with this question, Toph saw through this as well.

"What about the Fire Lord?" she asked.

"He is the leader of my country! Why wouldn't I be loyal to him!" he said although he was now very worried, Toph saw that this was only partially true, the 'leader of my country' part was truth but the rest was a lie.

"What do you think of my Uncle Iroh's imprisonment?" asked Zuko.

"I-I think it's what a traitor, like him, deserves," he answered although he was sure there was something going on that he didn't know about. This however was what Toph had been waiting for, he had lied.

"Ah! You're perfect!" exclaimed Toph, Aang and Zuko both looked at her for a bit more of an explanation. Which they got, "You lied to every single one of those questions. That means that you are the perfect person to know two things. First, this is Aang, the avatar, Twinkletoes, what ever you want to call him," explained Toph as she pulled off Aang's hood, "and the three of us are planning on freeing both Iroh and Ba Sing Se. Secondly one of your guards out there is a waterbender, named Katara, a friend of ours who I am surprised to feel here, I thought she'd be back up at the North Pole by now."

"Really? I've seen all of my new recruits' firebend though," answered Hao still slightly shocked about having the avatar in his office.

"Aang go get Katara," ordered Toph. Aang pulled the hood back over his head and left the room, returning again a few minutes later with Katara.

"That's impossible. I've seen him firebend," announced the commander as he looked at Katara.

"Katara take off what ever is covering your face," ordered Toph, surprising Zuko with the command she had over her friends, very similar to Azula. Katara obeyed, and reveled a very confused, obviously Water Tribe girl, face.

"How on earth did you do that firebending?" asked Hao in shock.

"I can bend oil and I have spark pebbles," answered Katara allowing a pebble to fall into her hand to show everyone.

"Yah, that's not important right now," said Toph cutting into the conversation that had nothing to do with her plan.

"Hao, for my plans to work out I need you to find as many firebenders as you can who are not loyal to Azula. Katara, you seem to be pulling of a good firebender so you stay here and help Hao. Aang, you are coming back to the palace with Zuko and me. We're going to pretend that we arrested you and you can start working on getting information to Iroh from in prison. Also you can see if you know anyone down there. Zuko and I have already gotten the entire upper ring to swear loyalty to me we are going to work on the next ring," Toph felt the people around her, they all accepted their orders. Perfect.


End file.
